Wei Guang
Wei-Guang is a very stern and uptight individual,Intelligent, articulate and calculating. He believes Gāng Tiě is the greatest among all of Avalon, A fact that is hard to deny when one would look solely at the numbers, the size of the country, it's agriculture, craftsmanship, wealth, army force and let's not forget it's political influence. Gāng Tiě is one of the powerhouses in Avalon. However this seems to have warped Wei-Guang's view on the rest of Avalon, feeling that he and his country are better can make him a bit condescending, and he finds few worthy of his respect. Wei-Guang is a seasoned warrior and master of both the blade (the actual blades being his arms) as various martial arts. He's especially fond of Tai-chi, Seeing as it helps him relax the stress and frustration he often experiences. Wei-Guang never smiles, it's as if he's face is carved into a never-ending, and slightly judgmental, frown. History Wei-Guang was born after the great wall of Gāng Tiě was build, and was taught from the moment he could walk that he, as the crown prince of the greatest country of Avalon, was superior to the rest and should always command respect and have an air of authority. Needlessly to say, when being raised, love and emotions were not that important. Wei-Guang's life would serve one purpose to maintain the honor of their family, keep their family on the throne, and retain their reign to continue keeping Gāng Tiě the most powerful country in Avalon. If the lesser folk would get in the way of that, even if they where of Gāng Tiě origin, then they would be an enemy to the country and shown no mercy. It was all about structure and control. Something that those uncivilized Chanyu barbarians up north certainly didn't have, they had been a thorn in Gāng Tiě's side for more than a 1000 years! With their petty attacks out of jealously and greed for the greatness of Gang-Tie's power. Wei-Guang grew up fully believing all that his father's advisor's thought him, the great Gāng Tiě culture had to be maintained. When he was crowned emperor he was to simply take a wife and produce an heir to repeat the cycle, he had plenty to choose from with all his concubines and even beyond that, who in Gāng Tiě would be foolish enough to disobey their gracious and good ruler if he where to ask them for their daughter's hand, after all they would receive quite a bit of money and the honor of course of their daughter becoming one of the emperor's concubines or wives. However, the emperor ended up falling for a certain Leavanny who turned his life upside down, as she rejected him first time he asked for her hand. Not wanting to be one of his many wives, but for him to, if he truly loved her, love her and only her for who she is, which happened to be quite the opposite of what Wei-Guang was. Someone who didn't care for the bigger picture of Gāng Tiě, for it's power, influence or wealth, instead cared for it's people. Insulted Wei-Guang declared that she would shame her family, however without backing down she replied that she would have shamed them if she had excepted his empty offer without love. Wei-Guang could have ordered her to be executed for disrespecting the emperor, he could have even taken her by force, however more than insulted he felt shocked and returned to the palace without another word. However he could not forget her, and continued to ask her again as months and eventually years passed, and bit by bit he changed his ways, becoming more compassionate and opening his eyes to the things he had previously ignored, and in turn he started to do truly good deeds, not so much for the country as it was investing in it's people. He no longer felt any desire for any of his concubines, as all he wanted was her... And when he met her again, and went down on his knees in front of someone else for the first time in his life, and asked her hand, she said yes. However their happiness was short lived, after the birth of their child she passed away. In grieving Wei-Guang started to revert to his old ways again. However not completely, as his newborn daughter kept some of his new-found believes alive. Gāng Tiě remained rather peaceful in this time, but it did not last. Many years later, after a Chanyu attack a certain Scyther showed up in the kingdom, working as a gardener in the emperor's gardens. His daughter fell in love with the man. Wei-Guang however doubted the man's intentions and proclaimed origins, he ordered his two guards in training, Yun and Yue Shi to keep their eyes on the couple. And when his daughter asked to marry the Scyther he refused her wish. However the affair was not settled, and not that much longer the two eloped. And as the search parties returned news reached the emperor that Chanyu's spies/warriors had been captured and after interrogation and torture confessed to having killed his daughter. After this Wei-Guang grew very hateful towards Chanyu, more than ever. There was seemingly no love and kindness left into his heart and he once again ruled without emotions. The only sign that heart is still hidden under his steel facade, the small red flowers his daughter had stitched on his sleeves when she was younger, which he hides from side underneath his emperor's robe. Missions Mission 7: Yes We Khan Category:NPCs Category:Gāng Tiě Category:Gāng Tiě S. NPCs